Telecommunications operators and network communication service suppliers build up relative hardware equipment for providing customers or end-users with their services. Recently, the CWMP is the most widespread remote management protocol for remote management of end-users' network communication devices.
Under the CWMP, one central ACS can manage many CPEs, and the ACS and each CPE can communicate with each other through the CWMP. Whenever the ACS commands and accesses the CPEs through the CWMP, the ACS has to use several data packages under a simple object access protocol (SOAP) and several requests under a hypertext transport protocol (HTTP).
However, the bandying of multiple commands or requests makes the communication require a lots of connection time. More particularly, if a current connection quantity of the ACS has been up to a maximum connection threshold, an off-line CPE has to wait for one existed connection to end, and then connects to the ACS for the information transmission. This will reduce the timeliness of a management system. That is why the telecommunications operators have to build up more ACSes for increasing a total of connections. Nevertheless, this will cause a great deal of the equipment cost.